Into the Tempest
by Wtiger5
Summary: Faramir and Legolas must rescue a child when a sudden storm turns the Anduin into a raging torrent. Written for the Teitho contest Weather where it remained unplaced.


_A/N: After finishing graduate school, I have finally been able to return to the world of FanFiction and Teitho. This is the first competition piece in over a year. The prompt was Weather and while the story did not place, it felt great to be back in the good Professor's sandbox. Many thanks to **Linda Hoyland** for the beta read. All rights to Tolkien and his estate. I'm just escaping reality for a few brief moments in time._

The day had dawned bright and sunny, but now dark clouds were quickly forming on the horizon. The gentle late autumn breeze gradually turned more forceful while the Steward's family frolicked on the banks of Anduin together with members of the royal family, as well as other families seeking refuge from the stone city. Several of the younger children ran in and out of the waves lapping on the shore while some of the older boys and a few brave girls laughed as they rode in boats not far from the bank.

"It seems that we were not the only ones to seek the cooler air by the river," said Éowyn. She slipped her hand through her husband's arm as they relaxed on the soft grass.

"Indeed. I'm glad to see that Eldarion was able to join our boys in their play, although I had hoped that both Aragorn and Lady Arwen would come with us rather than just Eldarion."

Éowyn chuckled softly. "My dear husband, I believe that Arwen had her own ideas for an afternoon away from her child."

Faramir smiled as well. "In that case, I wish them well." He looked up as a shadow fell over them. "Legolas what a pleasant surprise!"

The Elven prince smiled faintly, "I fear I come with grave tidings. The storm that is brewing has already caused flooding further up the river. Some of my kin alerted me to the possible danger of the Anduin overflowing its banks and flooding part of the Pelennor."

Faramir quickly scrambled to his feet. "We must warn the people and get the children away from the river." Just as he spoke, a tremendous clap of thunder sounded over their heads as the storm abruptly broke. Rain driven by fierce winds pelted the people and ground alike. A few of the women screamed as the deluge soaked their clothing and hair. Chaos reigned. Children ran their parents and mothers scooped up their little ones. Faramir, Éowyn and Legolas guided the people into the relative shelter of the trees nearby.

"Bergil! Bergil!

Faramir spun at the familiar name, yet it was not his captain's wife who called so desperately. "What is the matter, mistress?" He caught the frantic woman by the arm.

"I can't find my son. He was in one of the boats with his cousins but he's not here!"

"Go with Lady Éowyn, I will find your son." Faramir hurried toward the angrily flowing waters with Legolas at his side.

"We must hurry else the current will sweep the child away and all will be lost," Legolas called over the rising wind.

"I've never seen a storm come up this quickly!"

"It does not happen often but when the river rises, it does so swiftly." Legolas replied as the two reached the shore. They both shielded their eyes against the gale whipping water into their faces.

"There!" Legolas cried, pointing to a small boat that bounced and rocked with the fury of Anduin's waves. "The child is inside!"

"But how do we reach him before the waves capsize the boat?" Faramir's question came just as the boat spun violently before flipping up onto its side and dumping the young boy into the raging waters. Without thought to his own safety, the Steward hit the water in a shallow dive, using strong strokes to fight the current and reach the child before he was dashed against the rocks. The water churned and splashed, forcing Faramir to the center of the river when the little boy disappeared beneath the surface. Legolas turned along the bank running into the woods and nimbly scrambling into the branches. Gracefully, despite the weather, he leapt from branch to branch and treetop to treetop endeavoring to get ahead of the two swimmers. Pausing a moment, he sent a message to the tree asking for aid in rescuing his friends.

* * *

><p>Éowyn screamed as Faramir dived into the water. Fear seized her as she watched her husband fight the current trying to reach the young boy. She knew that if Faramir couldn't reach the child quickly, the current would wear him out and both would drown. Her heart stopped as the Steward's head disappeared under the surface then began beating again when he reappeared, still swimming with powerful strokes.<p>

* * *

><p>Faramir gasped as he fought the river's rage. He dived in an attempt to avoid a large tree branch that had also made its way downstream. His strength was rapidly waning and he knew that if he didn't find Bergil and reach shore soon, they would both perish. With a burst of energy, he reached the little boy's side and wrapped his arms around the child's inert form. He began kicking with all of his remaining strength toward the bank, praying he could reach safety before they were caught in the rapids further downstream. Suddenly a branch seemed to dip of its own accord, dropping far enough for his outstretched fingertips to grasp.<p>

"Faramir, hold on so I can get you to shore," Legolas called as he slipped down the branch.

"I can't hold on much longer," Faramir gasped.

Legolas moved further down and grasped the Steward's wrist in an iron grip as he asked the tree for help once again. The tree obliged by lifting slightly to allow Faramir to find purchase against the river bed and scramble onshore. Legolas dropped to the ground beside him.

"Help the boy," Faramir croaked as he collapsed full length on the ground.

Legolas cradled the child, listening to his chest for breath. Swiftly he turned the little boy on his side, slapping him on the back to expel the water from his lungs. Faramir gasped for breath, unable to do any more than watch. Suddenly Bergil coughed and began to cry. Relief flooded the Steward as the wails continued. Legolas hugged the boy to himself, trying to keep the child warm, even as the rain continued to fall.

"We must get him back to Emyn Arnen!" Faramir called over the wind, which was picking up once more. "He needs a healer."

"So do you," Legolas replied. Suddenly hoof beats sounded as four elves appeared with two riderless horses. "It would seem our rides have come."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Aragorn dried his hands as he finished examining his Steward. "You need rest for a few more days and then you will make a full recovery."<p>

"Thank you mellon nîn. How is Bergil?"

"Somewhat water-logged and exhausted, but he'll soon be running around with the other boys his age." Aragorn sat by his friend's side. "You were very brave my friend to save the boy, but perhaps a bit foolhardy to leap into a raging river."

Faramir shrugged. "And if you had been there, you would have done the same."

A smile came to the king's lips. "You are probably correct mellon nîn. However, I am grateful that both you and Bergil are relatively uninjured." He rose and made to leave. "Please try though to refrain from such perilous activity in the future."

The Steward chuckled, "I shall do my best, mellon nîn. I shall do my best."


End file.
